


Four's A Party

by JasperIsAFanboy



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, but not actually a fill for the prompt? idk, inspired by a kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperIsAFanboy/pseuds/JasperIsAFanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what he would later get up to, Teague’s memory of his third Fugue Feast in Dunwall would always be one of his favourite guilty pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four's A Party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed of that title but I've never been good at titles. Anyway, like it says in the tags this was inspired by a kink meme prompt about Teague doing a bunch of Overseers one Fugue Feast, but I've yet to decide if this is actually a fill or not. I suppose for now it's just random smut. Also I couldn't remember if Fugue is just one night, or multiple nights? I have it in my head that it's multiple but my memory is a hot mess at the best of times, so I might be dead wrong. Also-also the alcohol tag is not there because everyone gets roaring piss-drunk, it's just being used as a social lubricant, if you will. Not a literal one, just. A social one. All right, I'll shut up. Enjoy your porn.

No matter what he would later get up to, Teague’s memory of his third Fugue Feast in Dunwall would always be one of his favourite guilty pleasures. 

He’d been in the city long enough to have impressed other Overseers with his zeal, but not long enough to have developed any particular companions. There were plenty of people in the city he could pass a Fugue Feast with if they came to him, but he wasn’t inclined to seek them out. So that third year, when several hours had passed with no sign of those people coming to him, he gave it up as a dull job and resolved to return to the Abbey. Fugue Feast had always left him feeling vaguely dirty anyway, an excuse to indulge habits and tastes he’d just as soon ignore. He wasn’t at all sorry to be giving up early.

But on his way to the Abbey, he passed a trio of Overseers. These three he’d particularly impressed, and they seemed determined to worm their way into his good graces. They were all five years or so younger than he was. One of them called out to him.

“Brother Martin!” he said. Like the others, he’d foregone his mask. His wavy ginger hair, freckles, and blue eyes marked his Morley heritage, and Teague wasn’t going to deny that it wasn’t part of why he allowed the young man to follow him. He didn’t miss the war or the hardships it had entailed, but he did miss Morley itself, its mists and rains and melancholic people. “Are you really heading back to the Abbey already?”

“Yes,” Teague replied with a lopsided grin. “I guess I’m hoping for a quiet Fugue Feast this year.”

The other three exchanged looks.

“Why not come with us?” said one of the others. He was Serkonan, dark and handsome with a strongly hooked nose and heavy brows. “Jasper here has an apartment just off Holger Square, we were going to head over there, get away from the crowds and everyone else. Probably get drunk and pass out.” He grinned, showing very white, even teeth.

Teague considered the offer. He wasn’t worried about getting drunk and spilling secrets about his past; he could probably drink all three of them under the table. And it did give him an excuse to avoid the rest of the feast…

“Sure, why not?” he replied. 

“All right. This way, brothers,” said Jasper, the third Overseer. He was a Gristol man, born and bred in Whitecliff, blond-haired and blue-eyed with the high cheekbones and thin lips of the Gristol native. Of the three, he seemed the least inclined to the excesses of Fugue Feast, though sometimes the most publicly demure people were the most privately wild. It was small wonder he’d volunteered his own apartment for their private celebrations, whatever they turned out to be.

They were three bottles of very good Tyvian wine and a bottle of single-malt Morlish whiskey. Teague was vaguely pleased to note that there were no whores in attendance; he’d never had much interest in women, not really, and he didn’t want to explain himself. These three were the closest he had to allies in Dunwall, at least ones that he’d begin to trust. He didn’t want to scare them away and lose what ground he’d gained just by being bent. Sometimes even Fugue wasn’t enough to get someone to set aside their prejudices.

They passed a few happy hours drinking, talking, laughing. Tycho, the Serkonan, amused them with impressions of a visiting high-ranking Overseer from Redmoor; the man had an atrocious Tyvian accent and looked like one of their ice bears with his burly build and his cloud of white hair and beard. Collars were loosened, jackets cast aside. They sat in a circle on the floor; Jasper’s apartment was a new-enough purchase that he’d only furnished it with a bed and a rug. Kitt, the Morlish Overseer, regaled them with jokes he’d learned on patrol near the Golden Cat that had them all laughing uproariously even as Tycho and Jasper blushed at the bawdy nature of the jokes. (Teague had heard worse.) They worked through one bottle of wine and moved on to the next.

They eventually lapsed into a comfortable silence, passing the bottle back and forth. A low buzz had settled into Teague’s body, making him feel loose and relaxed without feeling impaired. He’d rolled his sleeves up to the elbow by then. He was idly watching Tycho and Kitt; the alcohol had hit Tycho marginally harder than the rest and he was leaning on Kitt, who didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Jasper either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care.

“Hey, Martin,” Kitt said suddenly. Teague, who’d just been handed the bottle, paused in the act of taking a swig and lifted an eyebrow. “Have you ever… you know.”

Teague just stared at him. “Actually, I don’t know, Kitt,” he said. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.”

Kitt leaned forward, dislodging Tycho, who almost fell onto his face. “Sex,” Kitt half-whispered, like it was some kind of secret. “With a man.”

Teague felt cold despite the alcohol. He took a liberal swig of wine, took another, and passed it to Jasper. “Why?” he asked. “What’s it to you?”

“Because I’ve wanted to do this for a very long time and it’s Fugue so why not?” And Kitt leaned forward further and kissed Teague.

For a moment, Teague was frozen. Should he respond? Would it ruin him? Granted, it was Fugue; this time was not recorded. He could fuck all three of them and no one could hold it against him. And neither Tycho nor Jasper seemed bothered by Kitt’s attraction; in fact, they were both watching rather intently. And the warmth spreading through him from his core did not come from alcohol alone. Well, sod it. Why not? He doubted it would spread beyond this room. He reached up with one hand and twined his fingers in Kitt’s hair as he responded to the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it. Kitt tasted like wine, largely, but there was a trace of mint under the alcohol.

After a few very long moments, Kitt drew back. Tycho chose that instant to voice his opinion on the matter:

“You going to keep him to yourself, or can we join in?”

Teague looked over at him. Tycho’s deep brown eyes were glittering, a smile curling his full lips. Jasper was leaning back on his hands, watching.

“Honestly, Martin, we’ve all wanted to do that for a while,” Jasper said. “We couldn’t find you last Fugue, or we’d have offered then. Do you want us?”

Oh, spirits. Three men offering themselves to him? Three handsome men, all doubtless well-sculpted from their years at the Abbey, wanting him in bed during the one time of the year he could safely allow them there? How could he refuse?

“Come on over, then,” he said, smirking.

Alcohol, even in Tycho’s case, was absolutely no barrier to any of them. Hands trained for deftness made quick work of each other’s clothes, laying skin bare and coaxing cocks to full erection. Teague couldn’t help but be thankful for the harsh physical regime of Abbey life; not only did it give them absolutely delightfully muscular builds, it gave them enough scars that Teague didn’t have to explain his own. They moved to Jasper’s bed, just barely large enough for the four of them. At their insistence, Teague laid back against the pillows. He wondered what they planned; would they take turns, or all try to go at once?

It turned out to be a mixture of both. Tycho and Jasper settled on either side of him, Tycho licking and sucking his nipples and Jasper kissing him deep. He was a surprisingly good kisser, Teague thought, moaning and arching as Jasper dragged his teeth over his lower lip. He arched again when Tycho’s fingers rubbed slow circles over a nipple. He felt Kitt pressing kisses to his stomach and heard the sound of a bottle of oil opening. Kitt’s finger probed over his entrance, rubbing once or twice before sinking in. Teague moaned into Jasper’s mouth. 

“You have a pretty voice,” Kitt purred from between his legs. He’d taken to kissing the inside of Teague’s thigh as he fingered him. “Wonder how you’ll sound when I’m fucking you.”

Teague gasped a swear against Jasper’s lips; he always did have a weakness for dirty talk. And Kitt’s voice was pretty, too, a slightly rough-edged baritone. Tycho lifted his head from his chest and dragged Jasper into a kiss, before moving over Teague and taking the oil from Kitt. Teague closed his eyes briefly as Kitt’s probing fingers (when had he added a second?) reached a place inside him that made him see stars, but he heard clearly enough the sound of the bottle opening again and Tycho gasping. He opened his eyes to see Tycho opening himself with his fingers and taking Jasper’s cock into his mouth.

Kitt leaned forward and kissed Teague again, drawing Teague’s tongue into his mouth and sucking lightly. Teague closed his eyes and listened to Jasper’s deep moans overlaying Tycho’s panting through his nose. He was privately amazed that Tycho could do both; Teague had been fingered (was currently being fingered) and he’d gone down on another man, and he knew he wouldn’t have the mental focus to finger himself and suck someone off at the same time. He felt Kitt lift his hips and slide a pillow under them just when he heard Jasper’s moans stutter and break off, and opened his eyes to see Jasper lying back, chest heaving, and Tycho releasing his now-limp prick. 

“That’s got to be a record,” Tycho said smugly, his voice slightly rough. “Tycho Sforza, can blow a man in five minutes or less.” Jasper only huffed a laugh. 

Kitt pressed a kiss to Teague’s sternum and slid his fingers out. He caught Teague’s eye with a questioning look, and Teague nodded. He was panting hard himself, skin slick with sweat and muscles trembling in anticipation. Kitt slicked his cock and slowly slid into Teague, both men moaning as Kitt buried himself to the hilt. Teague dropped his head back, forcing himself to relax. 

He was just about to tell Kitt to start moving, when he felt new hands sliding across his abdomen. He brought his head down and opened his eyes to see Tycho moving over him, straddling his hips. Tycho’s cock stood hard and dark from his black curls. He grinned mischievously and lined himself up with Teague’s cock. Teague had just enough time to think, Oh, shit, before Tycho sank down onto him with a filthy moan.

Teague’s head dropped back again, mouth open in a voiceless cry, for the moment overwhelmed. His fingers clenched in the sheets. There was a moment when the four of them hung suspended, breathless, Jasper watching with bated breath as Teague tried to prepare himself for what was undoubtedly going to be one of the best lays of his life. Kitt was the first to move, drawing almost out of Teague before fucking back into him hard enough to jar Teague’s hips up into Tycho, who jerked with a high moan.

It was all Teague could do to keep up. It took the three of them a moment to find a rhythm, but once they did, it was glorious. Kitt’s thrusts were hard and sharp, one hand on Teague’s hip and the other on Tycho’s. Teague was glad of Kitt’s pace, since it helped him thrust up into Tycho, who rode cock as enthusiastically as he sucked cock. Kitt pulled Tycho into a kiss, his hand leaving his hip to slide through his chest hair, both of them moaning into the kiss. Teague watched them hungrily, more than enjoying the sight, when Jasper’s hand moved across his chest. He gasped and twisted his upper body slightly when Jasper tweaked his nipple, and turned his head to take the deep kiss Jasper offered. 

Teague reached down between Jasper’s legs. His prick wasn’t hard, but he wasn’t exactly soft, and he moaned when Teague cupped his balls and squeezed lightly. He moaned again and thrust into Teague’s hand when Teague took his shaft in hand and stroked. Teague thumbed his tip, and Jasper broke the kiss to pant against his mouth as his cock thickened and hardened in Teague’s grasp. Above, Tycho’s moans were coming higher and needier, and Teague took him in hand without thinking. He jerked him twice, and Tycho came hard, his back arching like a drawn bow, his seed spattering across Teague’s stomach. Tycho panted, leaning back against Kitt while he recovered, and finally lifted himself off Teague and dropped in a boneless heap beside him. 

“Teague,” Jasper groaned. “Think… think you could take two? If not, fine.”

Take two…? Oh. Oh. He grinned absolutely filthily. He hadn’t tried to take two men at once in a while, but he remembered the last time with absolute clarity. Yes, he could absolutely take two.

“If Kitt’s willing to share,” he said. 

“Oh, Void, yes,” Kitt groaned, looking punch-drunk at the mere thought. 

Kitt pulled out, and Teague sat up, kneeling as Jasper moved in behind him. He straddled Kitt and took his cock again, and Jasper gently pressed oiled fingers into him around Kitt’s cock. Teague groaned, and not entirely in pleasure. Jasper kissed his shoulder in apology, trailed kisses along his neck and jaw as he carefully stretched him further. Teague couldn’t help wonder if this was how these three always spent Fugue Feast, holed up somewhere fucking each other. They certainly seemed comfortable with each other, and were no strangers to fucking a man and fucking him well. Perhaps Tycho had been the one in the middle last time. Teague glanced over at Tycho. He was watching, but seemed content to just watch. He caught Teague’s eye and mouthed, “Next time,” and grinned.

Teague wasn’t sure if there was going to be a next time for him, at least not that night; being ridden and fucked simultaneously and then fucked by two men at the same time was probably going to knock him flat out. But Fugue Feast didn’t last for just one night, did it? He was willing to bet they’d keep going until the bells rang.

Further thought proved impossible, however, when Teague felt Jasper’s cock slowly ease into him alongside Kitt’s. Teague swore through gritted teeth, feeling heat passing in waves through his body. He tipped his head back, gasping for air, as Jasper kissed his shoulder again. After what felt like a very long moment, Teague kissed Kitt, turned his head to kiss Jasper, and the three started moving. Teague had almost forgotten how this felt; it was electric, like fire, the slide of two cocks deep in him. Under any other circumstances, the moans the three of them were giving would have been soul-crushingly embarrassing, but right then it wasn’t an issue in the slightest. 

Kitt lost his rhythm first, his hips juddering and stopping as he came with a groan. Jasper stilled until he pulled out, his hand going to Teague’s prick to stroke him, and only managed a few more thrusts before he bit Teague’s shoulder and came. Both the bite and the convulsive tightening of Jasper’s hand brought Teague to his own climax, and his vision went first white then dark as he came hard. 

When he came back to himself and the world at large, he was lying on his back with Jasper’s arm draped over his chest. 

“Fuck,” he sighed. Jasper snorted and kissed his neck. Teague heard kissing and looked to his right, away from Jasper; Tycho and Kitt were kissing lazily.

“I think those two are actually into each other,” Jasper mumbled in Teague’s ear. “This is usually their idea. I just go along with it because I’d rather do it with them than a complete stranger.”

“Why do it at all?” Teague asked, honestly curious.

Jasper shrugged. “Why not?” he replied. “This is the one time of year I can sleep with men. Not that I prefer men; I prefer women, really. But I don’t dislike men, I won’t say no if a man offers, just because I don’t get to do this very often.”

Teague made a noncommittal noise and watched Tycho and Kitt idly. Jasper kissed his neck and put his head on his chest.

As Teague suspected, they stayed together through that Fugue Feast. Sometimes two would fuck while the other two watched, sometimes the four of them fucked again like the first time, sometimes they just slept in a tangle of limbs or laid on the bed working through the rest of the alcohol. When the bells rang and signalled the end of Fugue, they kissed one last time, dressed, and left.

It was their first and last time. Tycho and Kitt were sent out of Dunwall on assignment just before the next Fugue Feast, and by unspoken agreement Jasper and Teague didn’t hook up. It wouldn’t have felt the same without them. Tycho went straight from that assignment to another, and later Jasper and Teague received word that Kitt had been killed. They never saw Tycho again. Jasper and Teague sort of drifted apart; Jasper still seemed to admire Teague, but they rarely spoke. When they did, they always seemed to disagree on something, and their conversations turned into arguments. 

Eventually they didn’t speak at all.

-

_“Hello, Martin. I hear the second day is when the skin really starts to come all the way off. Is that true? Or is it the itching that really gets you? Or the rats?”_

_“Jasper, isn’t it? It’s not so bad here. Except I miss your wife.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Aw look, baby wrote his first double-penetration fic. Does this need a tag for that? Let me know if it does. Also let me know what you thought of it? I don't write porn super-often, let alone double-penetration, and I've only read the latter maybe twice. I'm better at reading porn than writing it, and I do confess to not having any practical experience to draw from.
> 
> Also, using Overseer Jasper was a golden opportunity for hilarity on my end, bc I'm ceaselessly amused that I share a name with a character who seems to hate my favourite. And I once read some musings about what if they'd had a thing once upon a time, and fell apart bc the shine came off Teague somehow, and that's why Overseer Jasper hates him. I don't remember whose post it was. But anyway, I think I had that post in mind when I decided to use him in this. If you know the post I'm referring to, let me know.


End file.
